


Wicked Games

by soreddieforit



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Sneaking Around, getting caught, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreddieforit/pseuds/soreddieforit
Summary: He panted the next lyrics into Josh’s neck, “and that’s my muhfuckin’ words too, just let me muhfuckin’ love you.”





	

It wasn't unusual for Tyler to blast his music loud enough for the whole house to hear, his family didn't mind, just as long as it stopped before ten pm. 

It was now seven, meaning his siblings were awake and could clearly hear the music, and Tyler wasn't playing his usual playlist. This music was abnormally inappropriate. The explicit language wasn’t the problem, it was just extremely sexual. 

This change in genre could be explained by the situation Tyler was in. He was sat atop his boyfriend Josh, clad in a small pair of pink lace panties, and sensually grinding on his lap to the beat of Wicked Games. Josh, laying on his back, had his calloused hands on Tyler’s small waist, guiding him.

Tyler was driving Josh crazy, and he loved it. He moved so he had his thighs trapping Josh’s. Josh whimpered at the loss of contact, but was soon replaced with a loud growl of, “holy fuck ty, that’s so hot.” Tyler had his tongue pressed to Josh's sweaty skin, from his happy trail to his neck. Josh’s head was harshly thrown back against the pillow when Tyler pressed his open lips against his perfectly sculpted abs, and palmed josh through his shorts. 

A loud moan escaped Josh as Tyler began mouthing along to the lyrics. “Bring your body baby, I could bring you fame,” a small smirk spread across Tyler’s face as he could feel the effect of his actions through Josh’s loose basketball shorts. 

As Tyler leaned down again, his hot breath fanned across Josh’s neck, causing shivers to wrack his body. He panted the next lyrics into Josh’s neck, “and that’s my muhfuckin’ words too, just let me muhfuckin’ love you.” Tyler began to suck bruises onto the pale boys exposed skin, causing loud groans to erupt from his mouth.

Music still playing in the background, Josh leaned up to the other boys ear and whispered, “c’mon baby, be as loud as you want, they can’t hear you over this music. Daddy wants to hear your beautiful voice.” And it was true, the music was blasting, it would be impossible to hear them from upstairs.

He stood up and turned around, then immediately dropped his ass down to meet Josh’s bulge. Shameless moans were being let out of Tyler’s mouth, and Josh ate it up. 

Tyler being vocal in bed didn’t happen often, but when it did, it was the hottest thing Josh had ever witnessed. Tylers moans and whimpers weren’t low like Josh’s, his were all high, soprano like squeals, that just sounded needy. It was filthy really, Josh and Tyler both getting off to Tyler calling Josh ‘daddy,’ but they really didn’t think much of it, only that it was really fucking hot.

Josh sat up, and reached around to Tyler’s front. Trailing his hand down the boy’s torso, he tweaked both nipples, then continued downwards, stopping at the hem of Tyler’s panties. His fingers teased to slip past the delicate lace, but instead moved down to palm Tyler roughly. 

A weak whimper of “daddy, please,” fell from Tyler’s parted lips.

“Tell me what you want baby, use your words.” 

Tyler’s face was on fire as he stuttered out, “wa- want you to touch me, ple- please daddy.”

Josh smirked as he thought about how quickly Tyler had dropped his dominant facade as soon as he started to tease him.

Josh moved his hand that sat on Tyler’s clothed bulge and dipped his hand under Tyler’s waistband. He wrapped his hand around Tyler’s thick length, and began to pump his hand in time with Tyler’s ass that was still rutting against his now, full hard on. 

Josh could tell that Tyler was close when his movements became more erratic, and when he let his head fall back onto Josh’s shoulder, mouth wide open, only heavy pants coming out. Josh ghosted his lips over Tyler’s, and connected them. They weren’t really kissing, more like sharing breath, they didn’t mind though, feeling too good to try to do something about it. 

Although Tyler looked beautiful when he was absolutely wrecked, Josh didn’t want it to end so quickly. As Josh removed his hand from Tyler’s length, he let out a whine. 

“Josh why’d you stop, please, I need you,” “tsk tsk, what did you just call me?” Josh asked and he flipped them over on the bed, Tyler on his back, Josh on top of him. 

“I’m sorry daddy! It was an accident” spoke Tyler with wide eyes. 

Tyler loved being punished, but he was sure that he would come right then and there if Josh spanked him. 

“Hm, I don’t know baby, bad boys need to get punished,” words rolled off Josh’s tongue like syrup. “I won’t punish you if you promise to be a good boy, and to call daddy by his right name.”

Tyler almost immediately said, “I promise daddy! Please don’t punish me!” 

Josh -thankfully- decided not to punish him, considering that not being able to walk after tonight was punishment enough. 

Josh began to rut their clothed cocks together to the song again, whispering the lyrics, “take you down another level, and get you dancing with the devil.” As soon as Josh spoke those words, Tyler let out a particularly loud moan. 

A voice came into the room that was neither Josh’s, nor the Weekend’s.

“Tyler this song is way too inappropriate for your sibl--- Tyler?” 

“Mom!” screamed Tyler as he frantically pushed Josh off him and grabbed for the duvet to cover himself up. 

“Tyler Joseph, you are grounded!” exclaimed Kelly. “As for you,” she said while turning to face Josh, “I expect you out of my house in 30 seconds or I will call Chris to personally come down here, and take you out himself,” said Mrs. Joseph sternly.

“Yes Mrs. Joseph,” nodded Josh, “bye ty, I love you,” came from him right before he promptly clambered out of Tyler’s window. 

“Mom I uh---” Tyler was interrupted, “Tyler I don’t want to hear it, you are grounded.” 

A halfhearted groan came from Tyler, “what?” asked Tyler's mother, “you should be happy that I’m not telling your father about this, he would have a cow.”

Tyler turned to look at himself in the mirror, hair mussed, swollen lips, wearing nothing but panties, Tyler sighed, “okay you’re right, sorry mom.” 

“It's a school night, do your homework then go to sleep.” said Tyler’s mom as she walked out of the room.

Tyler was still insanely turned on. 

And if he called Josh later that night, moaning quietly into the receiver while he got himself off to Josh singing the Weekend’s lyrics in his husky voice, his mom really didn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this sucked, but if you liked it please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr ](http://goldenjoshdun.tumblr.com)


End file.
